The present invention relates to the golf shoes having a level- measuring device. More specifically, the present invention relates to the golf shoes having a level-measuring device for the golfer""s accurate and easy recognition of the level position and slope.
Generally, in case of the sports such as golf, the posture of the golfer is very important, and if the posture of the golfer is not correct, accurate putting or swinging motion cannot be established. In particular, the accurate posture of the golfer begins from the rigidly supported legs and at this time, it is important to keep up the level. For the purpose, the golf shoes play an important role, and therefore the specially produced shoes are chosen. Thus, the golf shoes are important for playing the golf by maintaining the level of the posture of the golfer. However, because there was not any means to confirm his posture by himself in case of the conventional sport shoes such as the golf shoes, his posture might be corrected only by his feeling or experience, or by other people.
Accordingly, the development of improved golf shoes solving the above defects has been desired. The present inventors have undertaken earnest studies in order to solve the above problems in the prior art, and as a result have found that the level measuring device according to the present invention installed on the golf shoes can make the golfer recognize the level position and the slope exactly.
The golf shoes of the invention comprise a level-measuring device comprising a transparent square fixed box installed inside of the heel; a ball having a round shape and made of opaque material wherein the ball rolls freely inside of the fixed box according to the movement of the shoes; first and second infrared emitting diodes which emit infrared light signals inside the fixed box where ball rolls; front, back, right, and left photosensors, which each output a signal after receiving infrared light signal from the diodes; a microprocessor, which outputs a signal indicating the position of the golf shoes according to the signal outputted from the photosensors; a display device on one side of the instep of the golf shoes, which shows the current position of shoes according to the signal for state of shoes outputted from microprocessor; a battery which supplies power to the first and second infrared emitting diodes and microprocessor; and on-off switch for the battery.
The above signal for the position of golf shoes are output signals like front high, back high, left high, right high and level according to signals being input from the front, back, left, or right photo sensor to the microprocessor.
The display device in the level measuring device according to the present invention is comprised of display lamps each arranged on four sides (forth, back, left, and right) around a center level display lamp wherein the lamps emit light depending on the signal of the position of the golf shoes being outputted from microprocessor.